Royally Troubled
by Scarlet Willow
Summary: Imogen Phoenix meets the Doctor one night, and after some bickering, wants to travel with him. They go to Tudor England, where Henry VIII falls in love with her, and demands to marry her. She has no choice, but one night she gets caught with the Doctor and the king thinks she's cheating on him and sentences her to death. How will the Doctor get out of this one? Part 1 of series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My name is Imogen Phoenix. I have brown hair, I'm quite tall (5' 8"), and I was a perfectly normal twenty year old girl. I lived in south London by myself in a small house. It was about half eleven at night, and I had gotten into bed. My room was filled with posters of space-planets, stars and galaxies. It was very cluttered, as I had three alarm clocks on my desk next to my bed, none of them working. They were all stuck on the same time- 11:11. I found it quite weird, but shrugged it off. There were also pictures of my favourite singers- Bruno Mars, Olly Murs, Spice Girls (my guilty pleasure). There were some clothes on my bed and on the floor, due to my messiness and apparent inability to clean my room more than once every two months.

I was just on the verge of falling asleep, when I heard a loud thud in my back garden, just outside my bedroom. My eyes opened immediately and I turned around. Quickly getting off my bed to observe the disturbance, I put on my nightgown and looked outside the window. I couldn't see anything, so I walked into my kitchen, just next to my room and opened the door to the back garden. I checked left and right, and I was shocked by what was before me. A man, about 5 foot 10 inches, wearing a beige tweed jacket, was coming out of a small blue police box and dragging cables and plugs. I stared at him, my mouth wide open. He turned to me, smiled, and went back to his business.

"Excuse me," I said, slowly walking closer to him. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hello. Terribly sorry, the chameleon circuit snapped, and I need to fix it. Quite a shame, as well, I had just fixed it last week. Or was it next year?" he replied.

"That doesn't really answer my question, but never mind. Who are you?" I said, folding my arms.

"I'm the Doctor." He said, dropping the cables on the floor and facing me.

I stared at him with a bewildered expression. I gestured with my hands to make him continue his name. Doctor who?

"Doctor…?" I said.

"Doctor." He said, looking confused.

"Doctor doctor?"

"Just Doctor."

"You said Doctor Doctor."

"Did not."

"Did, too."

"Did not."

"Did, too."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Says you." He scoffed, fixing his bowtie.

"Look, I'm not going to waste my time standing here, so just get out, don't talk to me, and leave me alone, ok?" I said.

He gave me the thumbs up, so I stupidly thought he understood me. I was wrong. It had taken me an hour and a half to finally walk to him and tell him gently to leave as soon as possible.

"Right, you've been here for two hours, I think you should leave!" I said. "I let you fix your stupid box here-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! How dare you call my box stupid!" he said, getting up from the floor. "For your information, I have been trying not to say anything about your hideous hair for two hours and it has been incredibly difficult for me! You can call everything else stupid, but not my box! Understand? Oh, and the bowtie. Bowties are cool."

I stared at him, and he stared back at me.

"Fine. Stay here and fix your box. Just do it quickly." I said, trying to keep calm.

He nodded at me and took out a small strange machine from his inside pocket and zapped the cables together. There was a spark and then he took out a metal string, and wrapped it around the cables. He dragged them along with him into the box and closed the door. I heard a lot of zapping and small explosions. Within two minutes, he opened the door, beaming like a child, and stared at me.

"What?" I said.

"Check it out!" he said, gesturing me inside the box.

"No!" I yelled adamantly. "You're just a strange bloke I met in my back garden who fixed his box, and now wants me to go inside the tiny box with him."

"Well, when you put it like that," he said. "And I'm not dodgy, just so you know. If you didn't trust me, you wouldn't have let me fix my box in your garden."

He was right, I couldn't argue with him. I hesitated going in, but I slowly made my way in. I put my foot into the box, expecting a small, cramped space. But instead, it was a massive control room, with levers and buttons in the centre, ramps and stairs leading up into a small corridor full of doors. I was amazed. The lights were orange-red, and it was a huge place. I ran out, and started running around the small box and going back inside.

"It's bigger on the inside?!" I said, beaming.

"Yep." He replied, smiling.

"How did you do this? Are you a scientist?" I asked.

"Not per se. I'm a Time Lord, the last of my kind. I can travel in space and time, anywhere and whenever I want. This is my TARDIS- Time and Relative Dimension in Space. I'm not human, I come from a planet called Gallifrey, which was destroyed by a Time War-long story, don't ask." He explained.

I stared at him. "Are you joking?"

"No, I'm not."

"None of that can be true. You can't travel through time, it's impossible. Time is like a straight line, you can't jump from one point in time to another!" I said.

"Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey." He said. "It's more like a ball, actually. But if we spend our time standing here and debating, we'll never go anywhere."

"We wouldn't go anywhere anyway. Prove it to me. Show me you can go through time. I'll wait here, and come back exactly two seconds after you left. If you can do that, I'll believe you." I said, walking out of the TARDIS.

He stared blankly at me. "Um…alright." He said. "I'll come back in exactly two seconds."

He closed the door and suddenly, I was blown back by the wind as the box started making thrumming noises and started to disappear. I was amazed at what was going on in front of me. The TARDIS wasn't there anymore, and in exactly two seconds, it appeared again.

"Hello!" he yelled, opening the door, and wearing a Cavalier outfit. "I had lunch with King Charles. Lovely bloke, lovely. So, do you believe me now?"

I stared at him, thinking for a moment. "Yes." I blurted out. "Can…I come…with you?" I was staring at my feet play with the long grass, barely visible.

He smiled. "Of course. You might want to wear something a little more…" he scanned me, up and down. "…Comely."

I ran back inside my house, extremely excited about what was happening. Was I dreaming? I couldn't be, it seemed all too real. I changed into a tee shirt, jeans and Converse trainers. I put on a cardigan, because it was cold outside. I quickly had a drink of water in the kitchen, and went into the TARDIS to see the Doctor, wearing his original outfit, reading a magazine, waiting for me.

"I'm ready." I said.

"Great!" he threw the magazine on the ground and stood up. "So, where would you like to go?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I circled the TARDIS, watching the Doctor press buttons and pull levers. Suddenly, he looked up at me.

"You know," he said. "You didn't tell me your name."

"It's Imogen Phoenix. You didn't tell me yours, either." I replied.

"I don't tell anyone my name. Just call me the Doctor." He said, smiling.

I smiled back and changed the subject. "So, where are we going?"

"You said somewhere historical, so anywhere before the year 2000." He said.

"Yes, but specifically?" I asked.

He checked a little clock and smirked. "1513, Tudor England." He said.

"Henry the eighth's reign?!" I said, running to him.

"Yup," he said. "And we're here."

The Doctor ran up to the door and opened it to a very dirty village in Tudor

England, as people walked past the blue box we were in with confused expressions. The Doctor turned to me, smiling as always. "Coming?" he asked.

"Of course!" I said, as he held his hand out for me to take, which I did.

We walked out of the TARDIS, and as we stared around, I realised we looked rather odd. I was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, the Doctor wearing a tweed jacket and suspenders, while everyone else was either wearing a dirty dress holding a box of tomatoes, or a dirty white shirt.

"Don't we look…strange?" I asked.

"Strange? Of course we don't!" he replied, locking the TARDIS and walking along the muddy and dark street. As we were strolling along the street, I stepped on something squidgy and brown. I looked down and scrunched up my face in disgust.

"Don't be such a baby," the Doctor said. "It's only poo."

Continuing to walk-and trying to wipe my trainers on a clean surface- the Doctor stopped and I bumped into him.

"What?" I asked.

"Someone's coming for a visit." He said.

"Who? That fat bloke with all the people following him and he's the king, isn't he?" I said, finally realising who I was talking about.

"Exactly," he said. "We should say hello."

"No! He chops people's heads off!" I said.

"Oh, come on! How often can you say hello to Henry VIII?" he replied.

I guess he had a point. We basically ran up to the king and the Doctor took out a wallet and showed it to him.

"John Smith, Royal Cleaner. This is my assistant Imogen Phoenix." He said to him.

"Well, I have been needing a new royal cleaner ever since Robert broke his hand. I suppose you can join my royal crew. John Smith, was it?" Henry replied. He bent down at us slightly. "How did you get such a fox as Imogen here?" he chuckled.

The Doctor laughed uncomfortably. "Yes, well sire, we're not…together." He said.

"Oh. Is she up for grabs?" Henry asked. I clenched my fist and smiled politely with a hint of anger in my eyes.

"I don't mean to be rude, sire, but I must insist that you do not treat me like I am an object." I said. I did mean to be rude.

"Oh. Feisty." He said. "Mr Smith, Miss Phoenix, I expect to see you at my home in an hour after my daily street observances. See you soon. Fredrick, take these people to the palace now."

Fredrick, a young man with boils on his face, smiled at us and told us to follow him. We did so, and it wasn't a laddi-dah walk. There were rocks on the street that we have to climb over and we (The Doctor and me) had to wipe our shoes on the walls, whilst getting more dirty things on our shoes.

At long last, we reached the massive palace and Fredrick told us to wait there.

"What's he like, then?" The Doctor asked. "The king. What's he like inside the palace walls?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I cannot talk about the king behind his back." Fredrick replied.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, though." I said. Fredrick turned red and came nearer to us.

"He eats…tons. So much. The amount of food is enough to feed a family of ten!" he said.

"Blimey," the Doctor said. "Last time I came here, he tried to eat his bed sheets. Then proposed."

"He proposed to you?" I asked, bewildered.

"No, not me. Just…an old friend." He replied. His face filled with sadness and his eyes started to well up.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Fine, yeah."

"You've been here before?" Fredrick asked.

"Not exactly. Next year. Not a good year for you, Freddie. I can't tell you why, but…" the Doctor said.

"What happened?" I whispered to the Doctor.

"He gets beheaded." He whispered back.

After a few minutes, we were greeted by Henry and he led us into the palace which was full of sofas.

"Right," Henry started. "John, your shift will be Monday to Wednesday. Imogen, Thursday to Sunday. I'd like to spend some time with you."

I felt physically sick at the thought of spending four days with him. When we were shown to our rooms, and got changed into some hideous pyjamas, I ran up to the Doctor.

"Why? Why, Doctor, why?" I said, furiously whispering.

"Hey, don't blame me! You wanted to come and go somewhere historical!" he replied. "It's not so bad, though. We've got a place we can stay and we're getting paid! Granted, it's not a lot but we don't need money."

"If we get out of this, please take me to another planet or something." I said.

"You're quite demanding, aren't you? When we get out of this, I will take you to another planet. Now, get to bed. You have a busy day tomorrow. It's Saturday." He told me.

"I hate you. Seriously, I just…" I started to laugh and opened the door of his room and saw Fredrick standing in front of me. "Hi. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'm fine. Good night, madam. Sir." He said. He ran off and left us staring after him. He was acting very nervous. I said goodnight to the Doctor and went into my own bedroom and laid in my bed, hoping that this was just a dream.


End file.
